kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Black Hand (Just Cause)
Just Cause 1 Description The Black Hand are President Salvador Mendoza's foreign mercenaries (officially the "foreign security specialists"). They wear black uniforms and all their vehicles are either black, or a combination of black and dark gray. See also: Faction colors. Spoiler warning: Significant plot details follow. The Black Hand are seen for the first time in the mission River of Blood, where two of their Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 patrol boats are guarding the Quayside loading area. : "The Black Hand? What the hell are they doing here?" - Tom Sheldon during the mission River of Blood. The first mention of the Black Hand in game. After the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo the Black Hand will replace the San Esperito Police Department in villageliberations. They have better equipment than the police and send in more and better helicopters. While the police usually equip themselves with small arms like the Harker 357 Sawback revolvers and rarely use Grenades, the Black Hand are almost the opposite. Vehicles with Mounted Guns are also seen a lot more during the liberations. At higher Heat levels, the Black Hand will get involved in pursuing Rico. Inventory * Black hand soldier Vehicles * Ballard * Fukuda Buckskin Trapper * Harland * Meister ATV 4 * MV * ATRV * Stinger GP Air: * Delta 5H4 Boxhead * Delta MAH-15 Chimaera * HH-22 Savior * Huerta PA51 Aztek * Jackson JC - 2 Alamo * Jackson Z-19 Skreemer * Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud * Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt * McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor Sea: * Jaeger 5FJ 7 * Pequod Just Cause 3 ''' '''Description In Medici the Black Hand have been upgraded with lots of body armor. Their uniform has a black and red color scheme to it and they are authorized to use any Medici Military vehicle available if required. Judging by their accents, they appear to be either Australian or South African. They can take more damage than the military. Insula Fonte does not have them, and they can be only encountered at military installations in Insula Dracon and Insula Striate. Unlike the Medici Military and D.R.M., Black Hand units will never appear during heat, unless the player is at Insula Lacrima or Scolio. Their presence on Insula Dracon and Insula Striate might be limited, but they do have a larger, more significant presence at Lacrima and Scolio. Units that work specifically for the eDEN Corporation can be found guarding eDEN Extraction Site Alpha, eDEN Extraction Site Bravo, and the eDEN Airship. Spoiler warning: Significant plot details follow. The Black Hand are introduced to the player during the mission Three's Company, where Tom Sheldon describes them as mercenaries who work for Di Ravello in exchange for some Bavarium. As a continuity error (in fact the first of its kind in the Just Cause game series), Rico has no idea who they are. This was probably done because Just Cause is a bit underplayed so the average Just Cause 3 player would not know they existed at one point in the series before. According to the Di Ravello tapes, Di Ravello hired the Black Hand as an elite private military force to assist in the security of his own bases and prisons, to help train his own military, and to provide a role model for all Medician military forces. The Black Hand are seen working for the eDEN Corporation in the Sky Fortress DLC. However, those units will only bother to shoot at Rico if he already has Heat. The Black Hand became the main antagonist in the Mech Land Assault DLC, and their faction is expanded with the introduction of two new NPCs, new structures and equipment, new vehicles, and the new skull insignia. The DLC also reveals that the Black Hand have a leader, or high-ranking individual whom the other units answer to. The Black Hand return as the main antagonist in the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. A former eDEN Corporation research facility called the "Stingray" has been taken over by the mercenary group, and is guarded by the full might of the Black Hand's fleet. The facility is located out in the middle of the ocean, west of Insula Dracon and is equipped with a weapon that is capable of manipulating and controlling lightning. Inventory * Aegis * Ghost * Titan * Warden * Pilot Vehicles ' * Pavouk U-15 * Weimaraner * Stria Campania 115 * Urga Szturm 63A * CS Odjur Armored Vehicle * Suppression drone * Anvil omni directional industrial mech '''Sea Vessels ' * Custode 29 * CS Powerrun 77 * Urga Hroch Landing Craft * Corvette '''Air Craft * Light Drone * Eviction drone * Urga Postolka Attack Helicopter * CS Navajo Attack Helicopter * U41 Ptakojester Defenses * SAM site Just Cause 4 Description They are the main antagonists of the game. In previous games they were side antagonists, serving as foreign mercenaries and assisting dictators. According to trailers and other promotional materials, they have become more highly advanced and trained than in JC3. Now they have advanced weapons with secondary fire modes, upgraded armor and helmets, new types of skill classes. They also have new weaponized vehicles, a weaponized prototype jetpack and a stealth jet, and their main new weather controlling technology. They rule Solís, their homeland, with an iron grip. Their leader is Gabriela Morales, who reportedly has plans of completing her "Global Change Project" and ruling the world. Inventory * Ghost * Shield Trooper * Demolition soldier * Titans Category:Factions Category:Just Cause